Contrato Carmesí
by JarchyFox
Summary: Rias Gremory e Issei Hyoudou pertenecían a dos razas diferentes. Ella a una casta familia de demonios y él un simple humano con un lívido algo sobrepasado. Pero un amor prohibido surgirá entre ellos y un contrato que los llevará a un trágico final.


Highschool DxD no me pertenece.

* * *

**Contrato de Judas**

* * *

**Prologo**

**– Capítulo cero –**

* * *

Las velas se derretía con el pasar de las horas, la lluvia de afuera no parecía querer cesar en algún momento, su mano descansaba en la mejilla arrugada de su héroe y a pesar de su contextura, aún se sentía tan cálida y segura como la primera vez.

Nunca creyó que este momento llegará, pero lo había hecho, a pesar de las múltiples veces que habían engañado al cruel destino y escapado de la inevitable muerte... Por fin les había llegado la hora.

El día que sus vidas se separarían para siempre.

El hombre tosió en seco, el pecho le dolió por tremendo esfuerzo al estirar sus pulmones y dar presión a su garganta, pero esa no era su única dolencia, pues una buena parte importante de él se estaba pudriendo, el fallo de sus órganos literalmente lo estaba matando.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más soportaría? No lo sabía, pero quería aprovechar hasta el último momento con su amada antes de partir.

Es increíble, al principio nunca tuvo un interés por aquella pelirroja además de sus pechos, pero ahí estaba, la mujer que al inicio de conocerce esperaba no volve a ver... Sería la persona cuya vida quería compartir por siempre.

Pero la vida es cruel y en especial si eres el Sekiryuutei.

Issei Hyoudou no quería que la chica sufriera el mismo destino que él, así que cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo por la chica, aparte de lo físico, se alejó de ella, portandose como un depravado, un cerdo y grosero, más de lo que ya simulaba ser, sin embargo, fue en vano, pues al parecer la pelirroja también le había hechado un ojo, llegando a interesarle, y quería acercarse más al chico a quien lo consideraba como un mujeriego pervertido.

Rias Gremory nunca le interesaron los hombres. Todos a sus ojos eran iguales, y él no fue diferente a ellos en un inicio... Pero después encontraría su lado suave y se enamoraría perdidamente.

Pasaron por mucho, tal vez demasiado.

¿Y aún así eso no fue suficiente prueba para que ellos pudieran estar juntos?

¿Qué tenía la vida para que no los dejará amarse?

Rias no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar en el pecho del chico quien poco a poco iba perdiendo su vitalidad a manos del regalo sagrado que había recibido y lo había maldecido a una vida de sufrimiento.

El chico, cuyo rostro estaba chupado, avejentado, el cabello chocolate que tenía, había quedado sólo en un manojo de canas y sus ojos ámbar tenían sus características ojeras de cansancio, puso una expresión de horror y tristeza al ver a su novia llorar de semejante manera.

– Hey... N-No llores Rias... Sabíamos que este día llegaría. – acariciándole el cabello carmesí que tanto amaba. Limpiando las lágrimas de la chica con sus temblorosos dedos, y con cariño posó la otra mano en su suave mejilla – Te amo. – dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida... para luego etrecerarlos, intentado vanamente no llorar, pero fue imposible, los llantos que soltó fueron fuertes y ásperos. No quería llorar, no quería que él se fuera de esa manera tan triste, pero ella estaba devastada y no podía evitar que todo su mundo se derrumabara.

La ilusión de que él fuera el hombre con quien estuviera en el altar, en su luna de miel, amándose como tantas veces lo había hecho desde la primera vez de ambos. Quería ver a Issei sostener a sus bebés y darle gracias por hacerle padre...

Pensó en el harem que iba a tener con él, para que nunca más se sintiera solo...

Pero las ilusiones solo serían eso... ilusiones.

– Y-yo... Yo también, ¡yo también te amo Ise! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, abrazando al chico que no se resistió a pesar de su condición, sorprendiendose al ver como la chica atrapaba con las manos su rostro, para después pegar sus labios contra los suyos, en un beso mojado por las lágrimas que ambos desprendieron al saber que sería su último beso.

Después de unos extensos minutos, los labios de ambos se separaron en un fino puente de saliva.

– Sé que te gustan más los besos franceses. – el chico rió débilmente ante las palabras de la pelirroja. Si era verdad, él disfrutaba más un beso francés que un pico, en especial si venían de ella.

– Me gustan los tuyos. –

– Mentiroso... siempre que nos despedimos después de hacerlo me dabas un beso francés, cuando nos íbamos a dormir igual... Antes de entrar a la academia e incluso una vez.–

– Está bien. Me ha quedado claro. – la chica sonrió orgullosa. – Me gustan los besos con tu lengua. – dijo sonriendo, haciendo sonrojar levemente a la chica, que al poco rato cambió su expresión a una de tristeza. – No, por favor Rias. – agarrando sus manos.

–¿ No qué ? – evitando la mirada de dolor del chico.

– No quiero irme viéndote así... Dejándote triste... Quiero irme, y que lo último que vea sea tu sonrisa. – colocando un mechón de cabello rebelde atrás de la oreja de su pelirroja. – Cuando te conocí, supe que eras la mujer más fuerte con la que me había topado. – dijo sonriendo. – Intenté que fueras mi aventura de una noche y me diste un golpe en las bolas que nunca olvidaré. – riéndose. – incluso llegué a acostarte sexualmente y en vez de acusarme con tu hermano me diste una bofetada y me demostraste que el poder de la destrucción no era para tomárselo a broma. –

– _Deje de fumar, lo cual Ddraig te agradeció y te respeto por eso, pues soy un cabeza hueca que no sabe seguir consejos de otras personas. _

_Hiciste que perdiera mi miedo a las mujeres... Fuiste la primera mujer con la que hice el amor. No fue una simple fornicación como pensé que sería...no, fue incluso mil veces mejor que eso y las que vinieron después también. _

_Hiciste que fuera más detallista, todas las veces que te dibuje, los poemas que te escribí y la escultura que te realicé fueron los primeros regalos que le di a una chica sin que viera con cara de asco. _

_Las veces que paseamos por el cielo nocturno me hizo sentir acompañado. Ya no estaba sólo como solía estarlo. _

_E hiciste que conociera más a tus amigos, cuando entre a tu club pensé que serían tus siervos lame botas como los vi la primera vez. Pero no, me di cuenta de que te quieren y que te respetan por como eres, no por ser su ama, si no por ser su hermana y amiga en todo momento. _

_Ese instinto maternal no toda chica tu edad lo tiene y eso me hizo caer en cuenta la mierda de persona que era contigo. _

_Te conté mi historia y me entendiste y empezaste a darme ese amor de madre que nunca lo recibí... Pensé dejar nuestra relación ahí pues estaba encariñadome demasiado. _

_Pero fue tarde... Estaba enamorado. _

_Nuestro contrato hizo que pasara más tiempo contigo, y de hecho me gustaba porque quería estar junto a ti a cada rato... Y así fue, y poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que ya no te estaba siendo útil. _

_Empezaste a ganar tus Rating Games por ti sola. _

_Desafiste al Emperador Belial y te alabó por tremenda azaña. _

_Venciste a tu hermano en un juego de habilidades y a Sona en estrategia. _

_No te hace falta nada para seguir adelante. _

_Y menos yo, que te complique la vida en los últimos tiempos de tu escuela secundaria. _

_Por eso Rias Gremory. Tu ya no me necesitas para tener poder. Porque tu ya tienes suficiente, este Sekiryuutei te dio todo lo que podía ofrecerte... Pero aquí acaba nuestro contrato. _

_Y ahora, debes olvidarme._ – dijo el chico recostandose, suspirando de alivio al soltar todo lo que quería soltar dese hace tiempo.

Ya podía irse en paz.

–... No es justo que me digas eso. – los ojos de la chica eran tapados por su cabello, pero no hacia falta ser un genio para ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

– ¡El contrato nunca dijo que debías abandonarme cuando ya no te necesitará! ¡Claramente decía que yo debía desidir el momento que esto terminaría!... Y y-yo. Y yo. No quiero que esto termine así. No así. – la chica sollozo en su pecho.

_Se supone que yo debía ser la que decidiera el momento que dejaras de servirme. No tu. Es injusto. _

_Dices que te olvide cuando tomaste todo de mi y yo de ti. Tengo tantos recuerdos tuyos y tienes un sentimiento que ningún otro hombre podrá tener jamás. _

Agradando la mano, colocándola en su pecho.

_Mi primer beso, mi primera vez... ¿También quieres que lo olvide? _

_Pues no. No es tan fácil. Dijiste una vez que yo era egoísta pero tu lo eres mucho más al pedirme eso. _

_Puedo aceptar que te vayas, que me abandones. _

_Pero no que te olvide._ –liberado una torrente de lágrimas, escupiendo cada palabra en la cara del chico.

Él no pudo más que soltar una devastadora sonrisa, sabía que la chica explotaría así, pero debía pedirle ese último deseo antes de ya irse.

**[Compañero. Ya es hora] **

"Si lo sé, Ddraig. Por favor, cuida de ella."

**[No te preocupes compañero, Ophis ya se encargo de eso, cuando te vayas... yo estaré ahí para protegerla] **

"Gracias Ddraig... Hasta nunca mi buen amigo."

**[Adiós Hyoudou Issei... Mi buen amigo] **

No lo demostró durante un tiempo, pero ya no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos por más tiempo. Le costaba respirar y el dolor de su cuerpo incrementó a grados en donde se le volvió imposible moverse.

Recostado aún en la pequeña cama de la enfermería en Kuoh, no pudo evitar recordar que ahí fue el lugar donde la conoció.

A su belleza carmesí.

– Siempre me encantará tu hermoso cabello carmesí. –soltó en un último aliento, la chica horrorizada vió como la mano que la acariciaba lentamente perdía fuerzas hasta quedar totalmente inmóvil.

Issei Hyoudou cerró los ojos.

Y nunca más los volvió abrir.

* * *

**Me gustan las tragedias, pero no soy bueno escirbiendolas. Díganme como mejorar mi escritura y si les gustó este fanfic para seguir escribiendo el próximo capítulo. Gracias**


End file.
